


Bucky found on how steve died

by Rosewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), james barnes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewriter/pseuds/Rosewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky found on how steve died

Bucky was eating a Philly cheese steak when he found out on how Steve 'died'. Agent Coulson was treating him to lunch after the whole accidentally setting his pants on fire and nearly shooting him. And the fact that he had be come good friends with Skye. They were trading stories on Steve, when Bucky asked on how Steve was still alive. Coulson gave him a look of WHAT, when he explained that Bucky was MIA when Steve fought the red skull. And that Steve settled the plane in the artic water and been presumed dead. That for the longest time that Stark's father search the sea for him. They found the tessartact. And he kept looking until the search had been called off. Later about seventy years later a digging crew in the artic called in a strange object. When they had gotten inside they found an ice covered Captain America. They defrosted him and found out he was still alive.  
When Agent Barton came in and said that he and Steve had just gotten back and that he was going to strangle Steve if he kept jumping out of the transport withput a chute. At this Bucky groans, and says that he is dead for 14 day and Steve goes back to be super idiot. Barton look at the older Agent with humor and asked the sergeant what he going to do. 'Straighten out the boy scout?' The archer said with a grin. To that the brown hair blue green eye ex-assassin nodded his head somely. Bucky jumped over Barton with ease, his metal arm's hand just barely flashed at he wrist of the heavy brown glove he had donned.

Steve, dressed in loose jeans, a grey t-shirt, his dog tags outside his shirt, and a soft well worn brown leather jacket,had yet to see Bucky and was streching for a run the park with Sam. Well, actually, a run that involved annoying Sam because Sam really hated the idea of being out ran by a ninety year old. Steve turned to see who was walking up and seeing that it Bucky he smile and then as he turned back to the water, Bucky's hand swung and popped the man Coulson worshiped in back of the head.  
Steve yelp,rubbing his head and yell at the Sergent, "What was that for?" As if death wasn't something he faced so often,so of course he didn't know why Bucky was mad.  
"You dying ,stupid."say Bucky angrily. Steve looks like a puppy who had just been kicked.  
"Whaaa.... "he starts but Bucky cut him off  
"Did you even try to land the plane? No. I'm gone two weeks and you take a nose dive into the artic." Bucky say jabbing him in the chest with his finger.  
He grabs the blonde's collar and starts walking and Steve groans out a "Buuckkyyy."  
Bucky know that Steve is about to start pleading his case, and that just makes him even more annoyed.  
"No, we're finding someone who can teach your dumb ass on how to fly a plane." His dog tags rattle against each other, as Bucky drag him out of the park as Sam enters.  
Sam looks at the two world war two veterans and raise his eye brow and shakes his head, and mutters," So someone told him?."

One year later, Steve got his licence for flying all aircraft. Bucky smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of a picture I saw.
> 
> http://rebloggy.com/post/captain-america-steve-rogers-bucky-barnes/29824927732


End file.
